Video game content rating system
A video game content rating system is a system used for the classification of video games into suitability-related groups. Most of these systems are associated with and/or sponsored by a government, and are sometimes part of the local motion picture rating system. The utility of such ratings has been called into question by studies that publish findings such as 90% of teenagers claim that their parents "never" check the ratings before allowing them to rent or buy video games, and as such calls have been made to "fix" the existing rating systems.Jerry Bonner (April 2008). "How to Fix the Ratings System: A former game rater lists six ways to bolster the Entertainment Software Rating Board," Electronic Gaming Monthly 227, 30-32. Video game content rating systems can be used as the basis for laws that cover the sales of video games to minors, such as in Australia. Rating checking and approval is part of the game localization when they are being prepared for their distribution in other countries or locales. These rating systems have also been used to voluntarily restrict sales of certain video games by stores, such as the German retailer Kaufhof's removing all video games rated 18+ by the USK following the Winnenden school shooting. Controversy Similar to other forms of media, video games have been the subject of argument between leading professionals and restriction and prohibition. Often these bouts of criticism come from use of debated topics such as video game graphic violence, virtual sex, violent and gory scenes, partial or full nudity, drug use, portrayal of criminal behavior or other provocative and objectionable material. Video games have also been studied for links to addiction and aggression. Several studies have found that video games do not contribute to these problems. Further, several groups have argued that few if any scientifically proven studies exist to back up these claims, and that the video game industry has become an easy target for the media to blame for many modern day problems."Video Violence: Villain or Victim?", Guy Cumberbatch, London Video Standards Council, 2004"It's Not the Media", Karen Sternheimer, Westview, 2003 Furthermore, numerous researchers have proposed potential positive effects of video games on aspects of social and cognitive development and psychological well-being. It has been shown that action video game players have better hand-eye coordination and visuo-motor skills, such as their resistance to distraction, their sensitivity to information in the peripheral vision and their ability to count briefly presented objects, than non-players.http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v423/n6939/full/nature01647.html Rating systems Regional and national Australia The Australian Classification Board (ACB) is a statutory classification body formed by the Australian Government which classifies films, video games and publications for exhibition, sale or hire in Australia since its establishment in 1970. The Australian Classification Board was originally incorporated in the Office of Film and Literature Classification which was dissolved in 2006. The Attorney-General's Department now provides administrative support to the Board. Decisions made by the Board may be reviewed by the Australian Classification Review Board. Brazil The Department of Justice, Rating, Titles and Qualification (DJCTQ') ('''Departamento de Justiça, Classificação, Títulos e Qualificação'' in Portuguese) rates films, games and television programs in Brazil. It is controlled by the Ministry of Justice (Ministério da Justiça). Republic of China The Computer Software Rating Regulation (電腦軟體分級辦法) (CSRR) is a rating system used in the Republic of China (Taiwan) for computer software, including computer/console/handheld games. Arcade game machines has a separate regulation and is not governed by the CSRR. Europe Pan European Game Information (PEGI) is a European video game content rating system established to help European parents make informed decisions on buying computer games with logos on games boxes. It was developed by the Interactive Software Federation of Europe (ISFE) and came into use in April 2003; it replaced many national age rating systems with a single European system. The PEGI system is now used in more than thirty countries and is based on a code of conduct, a set of rules to which every publisher using the PEGI system is contractually committed. PEGI self-regulation is composed by five age categories and eight content descriptors that advise the suitability and content of a game for a certain age range based on the games content.PEGI Website The age rating does not indicate the difficulty of the game or the skill required to play it. Finland Finnish Centre for Media Education and Audiovisual Media (in Finnish Mediakasvatus- ja kuvaohjelmakeskus, in Swedish Centralen för mediefostran och bildprogram (both: MEKU)) is an official institution of the Finnish Ministry of Education. It is responsible for the age-ratings of films, television programs and interactive games. Only material intended to be accessible to minors (those under 18 years of age) is subject to classification before being released to the public; sex films do not need to be classified (but they have to be marked clearly with the age limit 18). Films and television programmes are classified by authorized classifiers, trained by the Centre. The classifiers usually work within the media industry. Germany Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle (USK) (Self-Monitoring of Entertainment Software), is Germany's software rating organization founded in 1994. Iran Entertainment Software Rating Association ( ) (ESRA) is a governmental video game content rating system that is used in Iran. Games that cannot be rated are considered illegal and cannot be sold. Japan Contents Soft Association The (CSA) is a cooperative that rates PC games (dating sims, visual novels, and eroge) in Japan.Official CSA Web site Computer Entertainment Rating Organization The (CERO) is an organization that rates video games and PC games (except dating sims, visual novels, and eroge) in Japan with levels of rating that informs the customer of the nature of the product and for what age group it is suitable. It was established on July 2002 as a branch of Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association, and became an officially recognized non-profit organization in 2003. Ethics Organization of Computer Software The (EOCS, or Sofurin) is an incorporated association that rates PC games (dating sims, visual novels, and eroge) in Japan. New Zealand The Office of Film and Literature Classification (OFLC, ) is the government agency in New Zealand that is responsible for classification of all films, videos, publications, and some video games in New Zealand. It was created by the Films, Videos, and Publications Classification Act 1993 (FVPC Act), replacing various film classification acts, and is an independent Crown Entity in terms of the Crown Entities Act 2004. The head of the OFLC is called the Chief Censor, maintaining a title that has described the government officer in charge of censorship in New Zealand since 1916. North America The Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) is a self-regulatory organization that assigns age and content ratings, enforces industry-adopted advertising guidelines, and ensures responsible online privacy principles for computer and video games and other entertainment software in Canada and the United States.ESRB FAQ Singapore Media Development Authority ( ) (MDA) is a statutory board of the Singapore Government which regulates films, television programs and video games in Singapore. South Korea The Game Rating Board (게임물등급위원회 Geimmul Deung-Geub-Wiwonhoe) (GRB) is the South Korean video game content rating board. A governmental organization, the GRB rates video and computer games to inform customers of the nature of game contents. United Kingdom The British Board of Film Classification (BBFC), originally British Board of Film Censors, is a non-governmental organisation, funded by the film industry and responsible for the national classification of films within the United Kingdom. It has a statutory requirement to classify videos and DVDs. It no longer has responsibility for rating video games in the UK. This role has been passed to the Video Standards Council using its games rating arm the Games Rating Authority (GRA). In July 2012, the Video Standards Council (VSC) became the sole UK statutory video games regulator for the UK. The VSC uses the PEGI ratings system to rate games. Games released in the UK are rated by the VSC's games rating arm, the Games Rating Authority (GRA). This role was previously undertaken by the BBFC. Games featuring strong pornographic content or ancillary mini-games to be included with a DVD feature will still be rated by the BBFC. Russia The Age classification of information products is a new statutory classification set of rules formed by the Russian Government after enacting in September 2012 a Federal Law of Russian Federation no. 436-FZ of 2010-12-23 “On Protecting of Children from Information Harmful to Their Health and Development” ( ), which classifies films, video games and publications for exhibition, sale or hire in Russia since 1 September 2012. The Ministry of Culture provides administrative support to the classification. Comparison * Spring Green : Aimed at young audiences. * Lime Green : All ages may play. * Yellow : Parental guidance is suggested. * Orange : Not recommended for a younger audience but not restricted. * Red + Pink : Restricted to an older audience unless accompanied by an adult. * Black : Restricted to adults only. * Light Grey : Unknown rating. Explanations of specific ratings are available in corresponding articles. Usage The image below presents usage of various video game content rating systems around the world. Countries filled with gradients are using several rating systems. See also * Video game controversy * Mobile software content rating system * Internet Content Rating Association References External links * Video games ratings face overhaul * http://www.gamesindustry.biz/articles/tiga-responds-to-byron-review * http://www.gamesindustry.biz/articles/ELSPA-concerned-by-Byron-proposals Category:Video game content ratings systems